


Happy Birthday, Dean

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Cock & Ball Torture, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Riding Crops, Whipping, ball slapping, dean's 40th birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean turning 40 means that he’s in for a special treat





	Happy Birthday, Dean

You had him laid out, naked on the bed before you; his knees on the floor, ass at the edge of the bed. “You ready for your birthday spankin’, babe?”

“Mmm, yes ma’am.” He wiggled his ass in confirmation, and his voice was muffled from his face being pressed against the mattress.

“Spread those legs for me.” He did so. “There’s my good boy.” You slid your hand along the soft purple leather riding crop that was only brought out for special occasions; like a special someone’s fortieth birthday, for example. “You need to count them out for me or I stop, okay?”

“Okay.” You grinned to yourself at how ready he thought he was for what was about to happen. 

You rubbed the leather tip across his ass, teasing him with the sensation, you saw his body relax, and you pulled the crop back. You took aim and stuck, his body jerking with the unsuspected target.

“Whoa, Y/N. Aiming a little low there, sweetheart!”

“I didn’t miss. What number was that?”

“Um, one… .” Dean sounded unsure about where this was going now. You struck again, right on the back side of his balls. “Two.” He didn’t sound quite so strained that time. 

You built up the speed and force of each strike until Dean was whimpering as he counted aloud for you. Occasionally you would mix it up and aim for his perineum or the bottom of his ass; giving his balls a little break before going back to them. You had read online somewhere where a man was asking about being forty and liking to have his balls slapped as part of foreplay, so you thought this might be a little treat for him. Since Dean was turning forty, it would be something different than what he was used to. 

“Thirty-seven,” he grunted. His balls had been drawn up for the last five strikes, he was going to come at any minute, you could tell that he was holding it back. 

“My good birthday boy,” you cooed at him, taking just a second to gently rub your fingers across his swollen, red, sack. 

He jerked at the soft touch and groaned into the sheets where he had buried his face. You took aim again and whacked him three times back to back, moving from his left to right testicle, then one last hit to his ass hole, just for fun. 

“Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty,” Dean sighed in relief. “Ah!” he exclaimed when your water-cooled lips came in contact with his oversensitive, heated skin. 

“Happy Birthday, Dean,” you mumbled into him before kissing him again.

Dean laid still, heaving on the mattress as you went to your nightstand and grabbed your lotion. You lightly slapped his ass when you got back and his hips jerked, his ass muscles tensing and relaxing, and he grunted into the comforter.

“Did you just-”

“Yes. Oh, god, yes.” 

“I guess you liked the ball slapping, then?” you joked as you dropped cool drips of lotion onto his abused skin.

“Oh yeah.” He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as you moisturized his balls. “Forty might have been a bit much, though,” he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
